1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to energy analyzers for charged-particles.
2. Description of the Background Art
When an electron is emitted from a core level of an atom, leaving a vacancy, an electron from a higher energy level may fall into the lower-energy-level vacancy. This results in a release of energy either in the form of an emitted photon or by ejecting another electron. Electrons ejected in this manner are called Auger electrons.
Conventional Auger electron spectrometers include the hemispherical analyzer, the cylindrical mirror analyzer, and the hyperbolic field analyzer. The hemispherical analyzer and the cylindrical mirror analyzer are serial spectrometers where the spectrometer is scanned in order to collect a complete spectrum in a serial fashion. The hyperbolic field analyzer is an example of a parallel spectrometer where a complete spectrum is acquired in parallel fashion.